


Fighting a Losing Battle

by MaddieandChimney



Series: The Buckley’s Begin [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other, tw: domestic violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: He wasn’t thirteen years old anymore, shaking the hand of the man his sister had brought home to meet him. Now, at nineteen, he matched his height and his build, he refused to let Doug bully him anymore.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: The Buckley’s Begin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	Fighting a Losing Battle

“Looking at you I see nothing but something I need to put an end to.”

His voice was low, dangerous, as he stepped towards the younger man. But Buck stood his ground, his fists clenching, a glare set on his face in an attempt to intimidate the man who had once towered over him. He wasn’t thirteen years old anymore, shaking the hand of the man his sister had brought home to meet him. Now, at nineteen, he matched his height and his build, he refused to let Doug bully him anymore.

Even as a teenager, he had noticed things just weren’t right with his sister and the man she was choosing to spend her life with. The way Doug would grip her arm a little too tightly, how he would whisper something in her ear, and she’d freeze, how she’d started dressing and acting differently, even eating differently. He _knew_ there was something wrong with him, he just couldn’t prove it. He was only a child, but now he was a man, absolutely determined to let Doug know that he was ready to fight for his sister. Even if she wasn’t fighting for herself.

“I can’t force her to leave you, but I’m always going to be waiting for the day she comes to her senses.” He tried to match Doug’s tone, tried to keep his eyes fixed on his, and his fists clenched to his side as he dug his nails into the palm of his hands in an attempt to stop the shaking. He was angry, upset, disappointed that his big sister would end up with someone who didn’t love her in every single way she deserved. They were married, she had ignored his warnings, she had told her parents they were wrong about Doug and she had smiled as she walked down the aisle towards him.

If he was honest, Buck hadn’t thought it would get this far. He was so sure his sister would see the budding surgeon for everything he was, but instead, he was there, in a suit he had only put on because he knew he’d regret not being there for her. Pretending to celebrate a day he had hated, as he stared at the man he was meant to welcome into his family. He had done a good job of avoiding him for the entire day, and just as he was resigned to heading back to college and getting as far away from the mess that was his sister’s life, Doug had found him.

And if Doug had found him, that meant Maddie had told him of their earlier conversation, how he had tried to convince her to run. How he had promised her he would help her, how he _begged_ her not to marry the man she said she loved. The anger was evident from the moment his new brother-in-law had stood in front of him, his threat dripping with the complete distaste he had for her younger Buckley. Buck knew why, he was good at getting in the way, if he phoned, Maddie would come running. They both knew that.

Doug wanted to be the only man in Maddie’s life. And Buck wanted to do everything he could to make sure he wasn’t.

“She doesn’t need you anymore, Evan. She doesn’t want you anymore, she just doesn’t want to hurt your feelings because you don’t have anyone else. She’s too good a person to tell you that it’s time you got your own life, it’s time you left her alone.”

It was a lie. He refused to believe that his big sister who had practically raised him would ever want to turn her back on him. She had made him countless promises and most of those promises had involved the fact she would always be there for him; she would always love him. “Stop speaking for my sister, anything she wants to say, she can say it to me.” His voice sounded stronger than he actually felt right then, longing just for the satisfaction of punching the smirk of the man’s face. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, or provide him the evidence that Maddie should leave her brother behind and choose between the two of them.

And Buck was no longer sure he’d win.


End file.
